Dead Boy (part 1)
by taterbug
Summary: Different ending to "I will remember you", in other words Angel is human. This is my first fic, please review


Title: Dead boy (part 1)  
Rating: pg.  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to  
the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by  
Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui  
Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.  
Summary: This is a continuation of the "Angel" episode, I will Remember you. Starting from the morning after the so-called ice cream scene.  
  
  
  
The first thing we see is Buffy waking from sleep, her eyes open and she looks a little startled as she opens her eyes . She quickly remembers where she is, and she starts to smile as she rolls over expecting to see Angel beside her, all she sees is some rumpled up blankets ..and an empty spot. She sits up and looks a little worried, maybe even upset that he isn't there. She looks over at the end table, there is a bracelet neatly placed on it. Buffy smiles, and picks it up ...she puts it on. She is inspecting the bracelet, looks very pleased with it. We suddenly hear noise coming from the other room, Buffy immediately suspects the worse . She quickly crawls out of bed wearing Angel's shirt and pajama pants. Buffy walks over to the door, which is slightly ajar. She opens it more and carefully walks out. She makes her way into the well-known kitchen..  
  
Buffy: (softly) Angel?  
  
There's a beat. Someone jumps up from what seems like nowhere. Buffy gasps but then sees that it is Angel and relaxes..  
  
Angel: (gleefully and full of smiles) Good morning!  
  
Angel kisses her sweetly  
  
Angel: I made breakfast! ...it's really amazing, at first I was worried that I would be lost when it came to preparing food, but ..did you know that almost everything comes with instructions?!  
  
Buffy: oh I know! Truly amazing ...sooo, what's cookin' good lookin'?  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around him, and although he would normally love this. He was way to preoccupied with sharing what he managed to cook up, to waste time snuggling. Angel backed away from her still all smiles, and walked over to the counter and picked up two plates and moved them to the table.  
  
Angel: pancakes! I made pancakes...(almost in a giggly state)   
  
Angel pulled out a chair and gestured Buffy to sit, she smiled and sat down. He pushed her chair in and then literally ran to the other side of the table and sat down. Buffy looked down at her pancakes, they looked watery and hardly like pancakes at all. She swallowed nervously and looked up at him, he was still smiling and overly proud of himself.  
  
Angel: what do you think?  
  
Buffy: (trying to play cool) huh? About what? ....oh! The pancakes, they look ...  
  
Angel is still smiling and nervously awaiting her approval  
  
Buffy: (cont.) Great! They look great ...Do you, uh ..have any syrup?  
  
Angel: Syrup? I ..uh, I don't think so ...Is that bad?! Cause, I can go get some at the store ..(he gets all giggly again) in the sunlight ..  
  
Buffy: (worried) no! ..no, this is fine! Mmm ...looks great!  
  
Angel: Well, okay ...you can taste it first!  
  
Buffy: oh ..okay, lucky me!  
  
Buffy picks up the fork that was neatly laid on the napkin beside her, and begins to cut the pancake. The pancake swooshes around a little. Buffy realizes that it would probably just be better to it scoop up, rather then try and use the prongs of the fork. She gets quite a small helping and carries it up to her mouth ..smiles at Angel as she gets ready to taste the watered pancake.  
  
Angel: Buffy! Wait! ...  
  
Buffy put the fork down and gives Angel a weird look as he begins to laugh.  
  
Angel: (cont. still slightly laughing) Did you think I was serious?! I would never ask you to eat something like that ..that's just cruel.   
  
Buffy: (while kinda fake laughing, still a little shocked he was joking) yeah ... yeah, I uh ..knew that.  
  
Angel got up out of the chair and walked over to Buffy's chair he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Angel: thanks, (he smiled) you have to love me if you were willing to eat that!? (he looks down at the plate and makes a face) get dressed, I'll take you out for breakfast ... Anywhere you wanna go!  
  
Buffy stands up and wraps her arms around him once more.  
  
Buffy: (playfully) so, all I had to do to prove I loved you was eat pancakes!? Gee, wish I would have known this last night.  
  
Angel: oh yeah, well now you know why pancakes are a breakfast food instead of dinner. Players like me would never get any if it were the other way around ..  
  
Buffy playfully hits him and then kisses him, she backs away and starts walking toward the bathroom.  
  
Buffy: (laughing) a player like you ...there's a good one!  
  
Angel: what?! I could be a player ....(pouts) I could ..  
  
Buffy heads into the bathroom to shower Angel follows her, still rambling about his playing abilities.  
  
CUT TO: small restaurant, it has a nice homely feel. There are a few other people in there but not many. Buffy and Angel are sitting across from each other in a booth by the window. Angel has a hold of her hands, and appears to be playing with her fingers.  
  
Angel: You have pretty hands, nice nails ...and such  
  
Buffy: (flattered) ya think? With all the slaying and all, I have never really had time for my hands. I mean ..I would paint my nails, but then a vampire would come and ...boom! It's all messed up and scraped off. (she sighs) ..maybe I should be scratch off free! ...or, it's probably not called that, but you get the point.  
  
Angel doesn't say anything he just smiles at her, enjoying her company. Buffy notices the smiling ...and realizes she's rambled ..she smiles back at him and they seem to share an intense moment of just looking to each others eyes, remembering once more how lucky they were. This moment is interrupted by an overweight, dark haired, grouchy waitress, who loudly drops a couple of menu's on the table. You would expect her to leave but she just stands there, arms crossed, quite annoyed. Buffy and Angel grab their menu's and begin reading them. Buffy isn't liking the waitress just standing there ..  
  
Buffy: (politely) um .. Ma'am can we have a few moments to look and then we will come get you when we are ready?  
  
Waitress: I don't have all day, Blondie ...Will you and your (looks at Angel, and smiles) friend here just hurry up and pick something.  
  
Buffy, who seems a little uneasy all of a sudden, just looks back down at her menu. The waitress starts tapping her pencil loudly on the table. Angel looks at the pencil and then at Buffy. Buffy seems irritated and almost getting angry. Angel has seen just about enough, he looks at the waitress who is wearing a nametag, which says BETH on it.  
  
Angel: (strong use of attitude) excuse me ...(looks at nametag) Beth! But either you listen to what my girlfriend just asked you to do, or we'll leave! I will not sit here and be forced to hurry just because you are having bad mood problems or whatever.   
  
Beth: it's called pms, hunny. I'll just be over by the bar the if you need me.  
  
Beth reached over and touched Angel's face before she left them. Angel's jaw was maybe 2 inches from the floor(not really, but you get the point). He looks over at Buffy who is still watching Beth, she looks angry and confused.  
  
Buffy: wha ...what was that?   
  
Angel: I ..I dunno.   
  
Buffy: you didn't even ask nicely! I asked nicely! ...and the cheek thing, she's not allowed to do that .....  
  
There's a beat.  
  
Buffy: day one and I am already jealous.  
  
Angel: you wanna leave? (He looks at his watch) Its almost lunch now, we can just go get something and go to the park, or back home or whatever you want.   
  
Buffy: (her mood lightens) the park? So, it would be like a ... picnic?  
  
Angel: (raises his eye brows) picnic? ...Don't we need a blanket for that?  
  
Buffy: (laughs) naw, just a tree ...or something shady.  
  
Buffy starts to get up out of the booth, Angel follows her lead as they start walking towards the door. Angel goes ahead of Buffy in order to open the door for her, he is just about to do so when Beth runs towards them.  
  
Beth: (looks at Buffy, very angry) You are leaving!?  
  
Buffy: (unsure, but still quite polite) well ... we were just going to go have a picnic, ya know? In the park ... but I don' ...  
  
Beth: (interrupting Buffy) Listen you arrogant little bitch! I am not goin ...  
  
Angel: (interrupting Beth, quite angry) Hey! No you listen, you don't talk to her like that! If we want to leave we are going to!  
  
Beth: (suddenly cheerful ..looking at Angel) you're right, Hun, I was way out of line. Just let me get the door for you.  
  
Angel and Buffy exchange confused looks, as Beth walks in front of Angel and opens the door. Angel shrugs and walks out of the restaurant, Buffy follows him but as she walks out Beth slams the door closed causing it to hit Buffy's head, and knocking her into Angel.  
  
Buffy: (shocked) What the hell was her problem?  
  
Angel: I have no idea ...very rude!  
  
Buffy: To me, anyway ...loved you. (looks at the sign in the window, has a picture of a pancake) Ah, look! (points at the sign) that's what a pancake should look like ...  
  
Angel: mine sorta looked like that, maybe the color was a little different ...and a little less solid. (smiles) lets just get out of here, okay?  
  
Buffy: (sweetly) yeah, okay  
  
Buffy grabbed hold of his hand and they start walking to his car, he kisses her on top of the head.  
  
CUT TO: Angel's car in on the side of a quiet suburban like road, there is a cop car parked behind Angel's. We see the cop walking towards the driver side door. Buffy and Angel are in the car wigged because Angel, just newly human, doesn't have a driver's license or registration. The cop got to the car and tapped on the window, Angel nervously rolls down the window. The cop, a man in his 30's not bad looking, bent down and looked in the car.  
  
Angel: (politely) What can I do for you?  
  
Buffy: (whispering) sir!  
  
Angel: (cont.) sir. (He smiled)  
  
Cop: (stares evilly at Angel) cut the bullshit and let me see your license and registration, now!  
  
Angel looks over at Buffy for help. She just looks back at him, worried ...but answer less. Angel looks back over at the cop and clears his throat.  
  
Angel: (still polite) That's the thing ...sir. I don't have any of those things, it's really a funny story ..so if you could just let me off with, lets say a ...warning, I would be fore ...  
  
Cop: (interrupting Angel) Get out of the damn car!  
  
The cop opened up Angel door and pulled on his shirt, dragging him out.  
  
Cop: Against the car! Spread 'em scumbag!  
  
Angel does what he is told, but Buffy isn't liking what she is seeing. She opens up her door and hurries over to Angel's side.  
  
Buffy: (nervously polite, talking to the cop) Sir, don't you think you are being just a little harsh ...I mean, yeah I know, he probably shouldn't be driving and all ...but spread 'em that's a little much.  
  
Cop: (smiles at Buffy) You're right? I am being harsh, I apologize for putting you through this.  
  
The cop grabs Angel shirt and tugs him away from the car, he opens the door and pushes him in. Angel is stunned. The cop slams the door shut!   
  
Cop: (talking to Buffy, very flirty) so, you and him ...are you uh, well?  
  
Buffy: (not as polite) He's my boyfriend!  
  
Cop: (smiles) well, if you even get tired of his sorry ass ...I'll be at the L.A.P.D, sweetheart.  
  
The cop walks right past Buffy and back into his police car, he quickly drives off. Buffy is still standing there. Angel opens his door and gets out.  
  
Angel: (upset) sorry ass? Did you hear that? My ass isn't sorry ...  
  
Buffy rubs her hand on his arm ...  
  
Buffy: your ass is just fine ...what a strange day, huh? Lets just go back to your place and we can fix something to eat there ...okay? Please?  
  
Angel: (drifted state) I have had stranger(comes back) .. yeah okay, sure ...if that's what you want. I'm sorry if you haven't had fun ...I didn't plan for any of this to happen.  
  
Buffy: no, it's not that ...things are just really weird. I just want to go home.  
  
Buffy and Angel both get back into the car, they start driving toward Angel's house ...  
  
Angel: By home? Do you mean, Sunnydale ...or   
  
Buffy: (smiles) your place, silly  
  
A beat  
  
Buffy: I am going to have to go home soon, probably tomorrow ....What are we going to do about that, I mean ...I can't leave Sunnydale and you have this whole life here.  
  
Angel: (he looks over at her, and then back to the rode) I'll move back to Sunnydale, this life isn't that great here .. hell, I have spent most of my time thinking about you. The last day and a half have been the best ... the best days ever!   
  
Buffy: (innocently) Are you sure?  
  
Angel: oh yeah! Great days!  
  
Buffy: (rolls eyes) about moving to Sunnydale.  
  
Angel: (laughs) I love you, Buffy ...as long I am with you, location doesn't matter , plus ...Xander can't call me dead boy anymore, so life is good.  
  
Buffy: I love you too (smiles) Life is good, isn't it?  
  
CUT TO: Angel's office. Buffy and Angel walk in through the front door. All the lights are on so we know that someone must be there.  
  
Angel: (yelling, but in a nice way) Cordy, We're here, and we come baring food!  
  
Buffy is holding a couple of fast food bags, she sets them on the table. Angel walks over and opens up one of the bags and pulls out a French fry, he quickly eats it. Then goes for another.  
  
Angel: (mouth full) I love food!  
Buffy: (playfully pouts) more then me?  
  
Angel: (smiles, mouth still full) food is a distant second to you.  
  
Angel reaches over to kiss her, Buffy stops him.  
  
Buffy: you gotta finish chewing first (begins to slightly laugh)  
  
Angel: (swallows and bends down for a kiss) Is now good?  
  
Angel stops suddenly when he hears Cordelia come into the room  
  
Cordelia: (to Buffy) oh, you are still here ....that just great, (to Angel, suddenly all smiles) Gee, you look nice today ...the sun is doing you some good. (looks in one of the bags) whatcha bring me?  
  
Buffy: (frowns) nice to see you too!  
  
Cordelia: (to Buffy) I hope you don't plan on staying much longer, you are really annoying ..ya know that?  
  
Angel just looks at Cordelia, and then at Buffy ...he was confused  
  
Angel: (to cordy and Buffy) What happened between you too?  
  
Buffy: (upset) nothing! Nothing at all! This is the first I have even seen her since I got here ..  
  
Cordelia: (to Angel) oh, Don't worry about it, (sexy voice, as she whispers in his ear) once she's outta here, then we can have our fun.  
  
Cordelia begins to leave the office but not before pinching Angel's ass. Angel jumped, literally shocked at what was happening. They both let Cordelia leave without a word. The door slams behind her.  
  
Buffy: (quite pissed) What the hell is going to between you and Cordy! You leave me in Sunnydale because I am a human and you are a vampire, blah, blah, and blah. Just so you can come here and be with Cordelia!  
  
Angel: Buffy ..I  
  
Buffy: Cordelia! Why didn't you at least tell me you were with her?! The player thing this morning ...you weren't kidding were you?! Maybe I should just leave ....this is crazy anyway, I should have known there was no chance for us ....Cordelia!?  
  
Buffy turns to walk away from him, he grabs hold of her shoulder and pulls her back around. Angel looks Buffy right in eyes.  
  
Angel: (calm and sweet) nothing ...repeat nothing ..is going on between Cordy and me. I have no idea, NO idea ...what that was all about with her, but I love you. It's all about you Buffy and always will be!  
  
Buffy is unsure what to think, she looks down at her shoes.  
  
Buffy: you promise?  
  
Angel: (smiles) I promise.  
  
Buffy believes him and pulls down on the top of his shirt so they are eye to eye, she kisses him, slowly, pushing him back bumping into the table. She picks up a fry and backs away from the kiss long enough to feed it to him. They smile and then continue, a little rougher, well ... lets just say the food was pushed off the table for a reason.   
  
CUT TO: The next day, Buffy and Angel are still at the office, sunlight is beaming freely through the windows. There are some suitcases sitting on the table. Angel walks into the main room buttoning his shirt, his hair wet and messed up. You can tell he just got out of the shower. Buffy is sitting on the couch, in her own world. She looks almost a little worried about something. Angel goes over and sat beside her, waking her from her dreamland.  
  
Angel: What are you thinking about?  
  
Buffy: nothing really, just about Cordelia and yesterday ...that was so weird!  
  
A beat.  
  
Buffy: (cont.) are you going to say good-bye to her before we leave?  
  
Angel looks at his watch   
  
Angel: We are leaving in 10 minutes, so I don't think so. Plus, with the way she treated you yesterday ....I'll just call her once we are home.  
  
Buffy: (smiles) home?   
  
Angel: (smiles) yeah, home.  
  
Buffy's smile fades, when she comes to a realization.  
  
Buffy: Where are you going to stay? I am living at the dorms with Willow ...(smiles like a school girl, filled with glee)maybe we could get our own place.(glee fades, reality sinks in) Except they cost money and I seem to lack that.  
  
Angel: I can get a job, or something. We'll have money, and if you decide that you want it. A place of our own. Don't worry, all the pieces will fit ...I'll make sure of it.  
  
Buffy smiles and leans in to kiss him, then the phone suddenly rings... there kiss is cut short. Angel stands up and touches his head.  
  
Angel: Will you please answer that, I have to fix my hair ....(childish) while looking in a mirror!   
  
Buffy: sure ...(she smiles at his cuteness)  
  
Angel walks back to the bathroom and Buffy goes and answers the phone. It is Willow.  
  
CUT TO: The dorm room, willow is sitting on her bed.  
  
Willow: (upset) oh, hi Buffy ...I thought that Angel would answer. (a slight plea) Is he there?  
  
Cut back to Buffy, she looks a little shocked at what she is hearing.  
  
Buffy: (disappointed) yeah, he's here ..Will, hold on.  
  
Buffy muffed the phone with her right hand ...we notice the bracelet ...it surprising begins to glow, but quickly goes back to normal before Buffy has a chance to notice. Buffy yells out to Angel.  
  
Buffy: Phone!  
  
Angel comes into the main room, his hair is much neater ...Buffy gives him a strange look as he takes the phone from her. This causes him to be a little anxious.  
  
Angel: Hel ..Hello?  
  
Angel's eyes get a worried look on them, Willow is saying something that is upsetting him but all we can see is Angel's reactions .. they aren't pleasant  
  
A few minutes later ..  
  
Angel: Uh, o-okay then ...yeah, I guess so ...bye ..  
  
Angel hung up the phone and turned back around to Buffy ...  
  
Angel: something is seriously wrong here!  
  
Buffy: I know! She didn't even want to say goodbye to me, I wonder if she is mad.  
  
Angel: no-no, it's more then that. Willow was saying things to me, things I never thought I would hear Willow say. She was hitting on me!  
  
Buffy: (true blonde moment) don't be silly, Angel. You can't get hit on through the phone plus, Willow would never hit you\ ..(realizes) oh! You mean like 'hitting on you' like, you are so hot ...that kinda stuff?  
  
Angel: (duh) uh, yeah ...but more like, she told me to image her hand in ...well, places.  
  
Buffy: (unsure/shocked) Willow?! Why would she do that?(hurt) She knows that I am with you.  
  
Angel: (realizes!) It's not just Willow, think about it. The lady at the restaurant, she was really mean to you but was flirty with me..(remembers and makes an ick face) She even touched my face ... (back to normal) Then there was the cop, shoved me into the car and called me a scumbag. He called you sweetheart. Cordy and the ass pinch ....all the guys are mean to me but hanging all over you, while the girls are bitchy to you but pinch my ass ...  
  
Buffy: so, you think that maybe its some kind of spell or something. To break us up?  
  
Angel: maybe? We should get to Sunnydale and talk to Giles ...you don't think that ..?  
  
A beat.  
  
Buffy/Angel: ew!  
  
CUT TO: outside Giles's house. Buffy and Angel walk up to the porch. Buffy knocks a few times. Xander comes to the door.  
  
Xander: (very happy) Hey Buffy! Welcome back!  
  
Xander and Buffy hug, Xander looks over at Angel who is standing behind Buffy.  
  
Xander: (to Angel, grumpy) Welcome back, dead boy! (To Buffy, happy again) everyone's here, we have cookies ...come on in!  
  
Xander walks back inside leaving the door open  
  
Angel: (upset and pouting) that's just not fair! I hate that name!  
  
Buffy: (comforting) aw! It's okay, once we break the spell or whatever ...Xander will come around, no worries ...k?  
  
Buffy kisses him on the cheek and they begin to walk in.  
  
Buffy: (whispering) please let Giles not be icky!  
  
They walk in and everyone is sitting there, everyone being Xander, Willow, and Giles. Not much of a crowd really. Giles is sitting at a small table reading through books. Xander and Willow sitting on the couch eating cookies. Giles looks up.  
  
Giles: (smiles and takes off glasses) It's nice to see you again, Angel ..and Buffy I hope you had a nice time.  
  
Xander: Am I the only one not happy to see dead boy back in town?!(gives Willow a mean look)  
  
Everyone looks at Xander, he ignores their stares and goes back to eating his cookie.  
  
Buffy: so, Giles ...you are happy to see Angel then? And not overly happy to see me, right?  
  
Giles: uh, I guess ...(senses her worry) what's this about Buffy?  
  
Willow: (sarcastically) oh my god! Something is wrong with Buffy?! Never seen that coming!  
  
Xander: (to Willow) what's that suppose to mean? (to Buffy) Is it Angel, cause if it is ...he's not fang guy anymore, I could take him out if ya want?  
  
Giles: (notices) I see ...  
  
Buffy: what is going on with everyone, it's like some sort of spell or something?  
  
Willow: (to Xander) You touch Angel and I'll beat you over the head with my shoes! ...the big ones!  
  
Xander: they're not that big!  
  
Angel: It's being going once since yesterday morning. Not just with them but with waitresses, cops, even Cordy!  
  
Buffy: (angry) why can't I just be happy?! How come someone has to mess my life up with magic and stuff. When I find the person that did this, I am going to kick some major booty!  
  
Giles stands up from his chair and walks over to the table, Buffy and Angel follow ...leaving Xander and Willow arguing on the couch.  
  
Giles: so, you think this is some kind of spell or something?  
  
Buffy: what else would it be ...?  
  
Angel: (confused) but, why isn't Giles affected?  
  
Buffy: (shrug) maybe there is an age limit?  
  
Giles: (ignores them) so, this started the other morning ...and it's like a jealousy spell, you say?  
  
Giles goes over to the book case as he was saying that, he comes back to the table and starts flipping through one of his thick old books ...a few minutes pass, Buffy and Angel just stand there, they look bored.  
  
Buffy: (bored) Can we help?  
  
Giles looks up from the book  
  
Giles: There is only one book like this and I am sure that what's happening to you is here ...why don't you go eat cookies with them. He looks over at Xander and Willow, who are still arguing.  
  
Angel: (gleeful) Cookies! (to Buffy, beg in his voice) you want to?  
  
Buffy: uh, sure ...(still worried about the spell)  
  
Angel: (noticing) It will be okay, (puts his hand on her shoulder) It will. (goof) and if not, girls pinching my ass won't be that bad.  
  
Buffy: oh yeah, and just thinking of all the hot guys just makes me feel all ...  
  
Angel: (interrupting Buffy, To Giles, worried) Fix this!  
  
Buffy giggles, Angel smiles sweetly at her and then grabs hold of her hand. He looks down at their hands.  
  
Angel: (To Buffy) Where did you get that? You didn't have it the other day  
  
Buffy: What do you mean? (pulls her hand up and plays with the bracelet) you gave it to me, yesterday morning. (smiles) it's beautiful, thank you!  
  
Angel: (confused) I-I didn't give it to you?  
  
Buffy: yes you did, you left it on the nightstand ...  
  
Angel: n-no, no I didn't.  
  
Buffy: (realizing) oh! It's this! Giles it's this!  
  
Buffy unbuckles the bracelet and tosses it on the table, everyone just looks at it.  
  
Buffy: think everything's back to normal?  
  
Angel: (yells into the living room) so, Willow ...can I call you tonight?  
  
Willow: (uhg, no) Why?!   
  
Angel: (to Buffy and Giles) it's normal.  
  
Giles looks curiously at the bracelet ...afraid to touch it.  
  
Giles: Where did it come from?  
  
Angel: I have no idea ...  
  
Buffy: how come it affected how people treated Angel? He wasn't wearing it ...  
  
Giles: (teacher like) Well, it's some sort of Jealously device that causes people to be attracted to you, but jealous of the one you actually do love. (shrugs) maybe it affected both of you because ...well  
  
Buffy: (interrupting) cause I love him ...kinda makes since, but who left it there and why?  
  
Giles: Who knows? There is no real way to tell now, I suspect you two should watch yourselves ...someone is trying to break you up, or maybe worse. If you come across anything similar to this, inform me right away.  
  
Buffy looks worried and leans up against Angel. He kisses her on the top of the head, and exhales ...frustrated.  
  
CUT TO: Giles's living room, Xander, Willow, Giles, Buffy, and Angel are sitting talking ...and eating cookies.  
  
Angel: (frustrated) But... I am not dead anymore! It's not fair to call me dead boy, hell.. I'm not even really a boy.  
  
Xander: Ah Ha! I knew something was up with you, see Will.. told ya he was way to girl like!  
  
Angel: (rolls eyes) That's not what I meant! I meant... manly, ya know? Not boy-like.  
  
Willow: (moves closer) I sure do bet you are manly!  
  
Angel quickly stands up wigged out by Willow, Buffy looks worried. Willow starts to laugh  
  
Willow: (giggling) I was just playing, relax  
  
Angel looks over at Buffy and smiles, Angel looks back at Willow. He sits back down  
  
Angel: (plays it cool) of course you were.  
  
Xander: (smiles) so Buf, is dead boy...here to stay?  
  
Buffy: yeah, dead boy's here to stay.  
  
Buffy grabbed hold of Angel's hand, She smiled at him.  
  
Angel: (gives in) I guess dead boy isn't all that bad of a name after all ...(to Xander) just try not to call me that out loud, okay?  
  
Buffy: (playful) but, I can call you that right?  
  
Angel: (smiles at her) of course, although ...it's not my favorite nickname ...  
  
Buffy: (snuggles up close to him) oh, I know what that is ...  
  
Angel leans in to kiss her, everyone watches them as they openly make out on the couch. After a few moments Xander stands up and walks over to Angel and grabs hold of his shoulder, pulling him away from Buffy. Angel slowly moves away from the kiss and then turns and looks at Xander about to say something. Xander shoves a cookie in his mouth.  
  
Xander: (mocking "Cruel Intentions") Down, dead, boy.  
  
Xander walks back over to his original spot, Angel gleefully eats the cookie.  
  
  
End Show  



End file.
